onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ami Ami no Mi
The Ami Ami no Mi, also known as the Ami Ami Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce nets from their body. "Ami" (網) means "net". In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Net-Net Fruit. This fruit was eaten by Largo. Strengths and Weaknesses The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Largo, is that the fruit gives its user the ability to produce sticky nets. While the sticky nets are the most basic form of net the user can produce, they can create different types of nets by ingesting certain materials. These nets take on the properties of the materials the user ingested and can give the user a variety of attacks. The materials that the user can make nets from can vary from iron, boiling water to even fire itself. The user has seemingly no limit to how long they can use the materials to make the nets as well as manipulate the nets in any way they want. The most powerful strength of the fruit is that the user can become a net himself. When transformed as a net, the force of any physical blow dealt onto the user's body is displaced over the surface of the net. Furthermore, the user can capture an opponent within their own body.One Piece Anime" - Episode 429, Largo transforms himself into a net. While the user can ingest different materials to produce different types of nets, they are however still susceptible to the condition of some materials. In other words, if the user swallows some boiling hot water for instance, they can create a net made of boiling hot water but they would burn their tongue in swallowing the water in the first place. Also while the user is able to capture an opponent within themselves when they turn into a net, the nets strings however can break if the opponent is too big to fit in. The fruit also becomes less effective in dense locations (such as a forest) as it is very easy for the target to hide behind obstacles, thus it is more ideal for the user to be in wide open spaces like a beach or a meadow. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Largo, have used mostly for offensive and trapping purposes. With the Devil Fruit powers, he is able to create specialized nets that aid him and his crew in fighting and capturing opponents. With him using them he states that he has a 120% rate of capture. The named techniques that are used by Largo that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * '''Mucho Needle Net:' Largo eats some metal, then fires the metal from his hands in the form of a barbed wire net. This was first seen being used to trap Luffy. * Mucho Sticky Net: Largo produces some sticky web-like nets at an opponent. This is the most basic type of net that Largo can produce. This was first seen being used against Zoro. It is made out of his saliva as well as it cannot be cut. ** Sticky Net Network: After doing Mucho Sticky Net, Largo then uses the net to create a dome to trap his enemies. This was first seen being used to trap Zoro. * Million Boiling Net: Largo drinks a pot of boiling water and then produces a really hot water net with his mouth. This was first seen being used against Sanji. * Mucho Iron Net: Largo produces 4 metal frames and hurls them towards his enemy, the frames then combine together to create a metal cage. After the cage is made, it starts shrinking to prevent the victim from trying to escape. This was first seen being used to trap Sanji. * Mucho Burning Net: Largo eats some fire, then produces a burning net of fire from his mouth. This net simultaneously traps an opponent while burning them. This was first seen being used against Boss. * Mucho-Mucho Full-Body Net: Largo transforms his body into a net and trapping his opponents inside his stomach. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * Anti Shock Giant Net: Like Mucho-Mucho Full-Body Net, but as his opponent attacks him, he turns his body into a net to nullify the attacks. This serves to avoid the blows without harm. It is first used against Luffy to evade their attacks. Trivia *The name of the Devil Fruit is a pun in reference to the Spanish word Amigo, which means "Friend". *When Largo names his Devil Fruit attacks, he uses the word "mucho", which in Spanish means "very" or "much" . *The fruit's ability to manufacture new and bizarre substances is similar to Wapol's ability using the Baku Baku Factory, the only differences being Largo is only able to make nets with his ability and unlike Wapol, he isn't immune to the properties of whatever he eats (hot substances still burn his mouth for example). The Ami Ami no mi shares also some similarities with Hina's Devil Fruit, Ori Ori no Mi. *This Devil Fruit is the first (and so far only) anime-only fruit to be canon. References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia